On the Other Side
by Susanna N. Graham
Summary: Sirius Black falls through the veil, but does not die-He is stranded in a world identical to his own, except for one detail: A prophecy was never made about Harry, hence Voldemort does not try to kill him...Imagine the implications this has!PLEASE R&R!
1. Everything is Different

As Sirius fell through the archway, he felt something like an electric shock run through his body, and he landed on the floor with a thump. He scrambled quickly to his feet, wand at the ready, thinking hurriedly of what spell to use on Bellatrix next.  
  
But there was no Bellatrix.  
  
There was no Remus, no Tonks, no Kingsley, no Moody, no Harry, no Neville...  
  
Sirius was completely alone in the most secret room of the Department of Mysteries.  
  
There was a slight rustling behind him, like the whisperings of many voices in the distance. He whirled around and stared at the archway, his heart beating fast. His mind suddenly whirred into action, and a dozen questions filled his mind.  
  
People who fell through the archway died-everyone knew that. In fact, it had been Sirius' hope to push Bellatrix through, if she got close enough.  
  
So was he dead? Was this the afterlife? Heaven? Or Hell?  
  
Sirius had always imagined that when one died, one knew about it. But he felt no different-except that his chest felt a bit bruised from the Stunner Bellatrix had shot at him. He pinched himself, just to make sure this was real.  
  
Ouch. Yup, it was real.  
  
In his hand, he still clutched his wand. 'Lumos', he muttered, his voice echoing strangely in the cavernous, empty room. His wand tip lit up immediately.  
  
So he had fallen through the veil, but he was not dead; everyone else had disappeared; he still had his magic and was in perfect shape.  
  
Slowly, he got down from the dais and walked up towards the exit, half- expecting to find he was trapped. But the door opened, and he found himself in a dark room, lit only by some candlabras. He remembered it well. The room began to rotate, making Sirius feel extremely dizzy. 'Reveal the exit!' He shouted, realising that this situation was making him more nervous than he had thought. The door straight ahead opened, and the room stopped spinning. Sirius stepped out of the Department of Mysteries, and raced towards the lifts. He punched the button marked 'Atrium' repeatedly, his breathing coming fast and shallow. With its usual steady speed, the lift ascended, while Sirius paced up and down, puzzling everything over in his brain. How could everyone have disappeared? The Department of Mysteries had been completely silent. Had he been unconscious, and Lupin and the others had managed to defeat the Death Eaters, and brought them upstairs? Surely they wouldn't have just left him lying there? Or maybe one of the Death Eaters had used a portkey and transported them all away. Or maybe-  
  
'Atrium', announced the cool voice of the lift. Sirius burst out of the doors and stared around.  
  
'Can I help you, Sirius?'  
  
Sirius jumped a foot in the air and turned quickly, pointing his wand at whoever had spoken.  
  
'Easy, Sirius! You look terrible, what's the matter?'  
  
Sirius felt his jaw drop. Joseph Anderson, the man who had been Chief of Security in the Ministry nearly two decades ago, was standing behind Sirius, looking slightly worriedly at Sirius' wand.  
  
'Joseph!' He gasped, but stopped dead. Was this all part of Voldemort's cunning plan? Was he messing with Sirius' head, so that he would be distracted from watching out for Harry? Maybe this wasn't really Joseph Anderson.  
  
'How many kids've you got, Joseph?' He asked, lowering his wand a little.  
  
Joseph looked even more confused. 'Three', he replied, 'and there's a fourth, but that's from me first wife, the vampiress, and I don't like to remember about 'er and 'im much. But you know that!'  
  
Sirius exhaled loudly. Joseph had never told anyone about his oldest son, apart from James and Sirius, who had gained his confidence when they would be hanging around the Ministry...  
  
'Joseph, what're you doing here?' He asked, still feeling suspicious, 'something very odd's happening...'  
  
'I work here, Sirius!' Joseph replied slowly, raising an eyebrow, 'you know that, too!'  
  
'You retired nearly twenty years ago!' Sirius cried. Then something else struck him. 'Aren't you in the least bit scared to see me, since as far as you know, I'm a murderer on the run from Azkaban?'  
  
'Sirius mate, I think they did you in with a Confundus Charm', Joseph said, coming closer to Sirius and leading him to the chair behind the security desk, 'where are the others?'  
  
'That's what I'd like to know!' Sirius responded, sitting down, 'and what d'you mean, "they did you in with a Confundus Charm?" Who's they?'  
  
'I think I should wait 'til the others get back', Joseph answered, looking disturbed, 'when someone's got that Charm put on 'em, anything you say might make 'em worse. You just sit here, Sirius, and relax. Put your wand away like a good lad, they'll be back any minute.'  
  
But Sirius could not be soothed. 'Joseph, where's Harry? Did you see him? Please don't let them have got Harry!' In despair, he placed his head on arms on the table, hoping that the darkness would help clear his mind.  
  
'If you're talking about Harry Potter, I sincerely hope he's at Hogwarts-if he's not, he's going to be in serious trouble, and I don't mean with the Death Eaters!'  
  
A shiver ran down Sirius' spine, as he slowly looked up from the table. Standing in front of him was a tall, thin man with untidy black hair and glasses. He looked flushed, as though he had just run a long distance, but had a cheeky grin firmly in place.  
  
'What's the matter, Padfoot?' James Potter asked cheerfully, 'you look like you've seen a ghost!  
  
If you liked this, stick with it, although I haven't explained an awful lot just yet, it will get better I promise you! 


	2. But Some Things Never Change

Thanks a million to everyone who reviewed this story, I hope this second chapter is as well liked as the first, and that even more people will read it! :D R&R!

Sirius leapt to his feet and stumbled away from James, nearly falling over the chair in the process. He pulled out his wand once more and pointed it at James' heart. Now he was certain that Voldemort was playing a trick on him.  
  
'Who are you?' He shouted, 'Malfoy? Crabbe? Lestrange? Or is it little Wormtail, playing yet another sick joke?'  
  
James Potter's jaw dropped and he stared at his best friend in amazement.  
  
'What happened to you, Sirius?' He asked cautiously.  
  
'Confundus Charm, I think', Joseph informed him helpfully.  
  
'I AM NOT UNDER ANY BLOODY CHARM!' Sirius roared, taking another few steps back, his heart pounding against his ribcage, 'WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?'  
  
There was a crack, and Remus Lupin apparated next to James, looked around, and gave a start at the sight of Sirius moving his wand from Joseph to James. 'What the devil is happening?' He asked, confused.  
  
'Remus!' Sirius cried, delighted to see someone who was where they should be, and alive, 'Remus, these two are Death Eaters, trying to mess with my head!'  
  
Remus looked from Sirius to James, who shrugged, looking worried.  
  
'Sirius, this is James Potter, your best friend', Remus explained gently, taking a step towards Sirius, who automatically stepped away again, 'and this is Joseph Anderson, the security guard for the Order and for the Ministry.'  
  
'I know who they LOOK like!' Sirius shouted in exasperation, 'but this is all wrong! Joseph is retired, and James is dead!'  
  
'What?' It was James' turn to look stunned, 'Sirius, I think you had a pretty bad knock on the head.'  
  
'No, no, NO!' Sirius cried, 'please, just show yourselves and let's get this fight over with-I need to see my godson, I need to know if he's okay!'  
  
'What d'you keep bringing Harry into this for?' James asked impatiently, 'and stop waving that wand at me! Expelliarmus!'  
  
Sirius' wand flew out of his hand, and James caught it.  
  
So Sirius turned to the trick that had kept him alive and safe for so long- he morphed into a large black dog and ran straight at the man who said he was James Potter. James leapt out of the way, caught Sirius by the tail and held on tight. The only way for Sirius to escape was for him to turn into a human again, which James knew full well. Panicking, Sirius morphed back into human form and staggered away from the trio of astonished wizards.  
  
More of Sirius' friends were apparating; Tonks, Kingsley, Frank and Alice Longbottom, Mad-Eye Moody, Lily Potter...  
  
_They can't all be fakes_, Sirius thought, _Polyjuice Potion can't make you become a dead person..._  
  
'What's up, Sirius?' Tonks asked, raising an eyebrow quizzically.  
  
Suddenly, a theory crossed Sirius' mind. 'How old is Harry, James?' He asked quickly.  
  
'Fifteen, he'll be sixteen in July', James replied, looking perplexed.  
  
Sirius' breath caught in his throat. So he hadn't gone back in time. 'Where are the headquarters for the Order?' He asked urgently.  
  
'Here! Look here Sirius, what the hell's going on?'James asked, thoroughly exasperated.  
  
'My God', Sirius gasped, 'this is...this isn't my reality! I should be dead- in my reality, I fell through the veil and-this is what the world could be like...'  
  
'So...you're not the real Sirius?' Lily remarked, looking slightly frightened and very puzzled.  
  
'I must've replaced the Sirius in this reality', Sirius muttered, no longer aware of everyone watching him, 'something must've gone wrong...the fall should've killed me.' He looked up again. 'Where were you all, just now?'  
  
'We', Remus responded, putting his wand away, 'including yourself, were outside the Malfoy Mansion, spying on the Death Eaters, when you suddenly disappeared. James offered to come back and find you, and let us continue, but one of the Death Eater guards spotted us at that moment and a short battle ensued. None of us were hurt, thankfully, and we got back here, to find you bellowing the place down with some crackpot story about us being Death Eaters! What happened to you?'  
  
'I disappeared?' Sirius repeated, trying to make sense of everything, 'then...the Sirius in this reality must not exist anymore...I replaced him when I fell through the archway...'  
  
'What bloody archway are you on about?' Mad-Eye Moody interevened, staring beadily at Sirius.  
  
'The one in the Department of Mysteries.'  
  
'What were you doing down there?' Asked Alice Longbottom, astonished.  
  
'Saving Harry', Sirius replied wearily.  
  
'But-'  
  
'Yes, James, I know, in THIS reality, Harry's in Hogwarts. In MY reality, he was in the Department of Mysteries, trying to rescue me, because he thought Voldemort had captured me, but it was actually just Voldemort manipulating his mind.'  
  
'Voldemort can manipulate Harry's mind?' Lily gave a soft scream of terror, 'James, go check on him!'  
  
'I'm sure he's fine in this reality', Sirius interrupted irritably, 'but in mine, he's had a rough year. I've been trying to watch out for him, but it hasn't been easy-'  
  
'Why are you the one watching out for him?' Lily interrupted nervously.  
  
Sirius opened his mouth to tell Lily that she was, in fact, dead, but closed it again. He looked from James to Lily and knew that he couldn't tell them the truth-not yet at least.  
  
'And what did you mean, I'm dead?' James added.  
  
'I-I was confused...Dunno what I meant', Sirius replied quickly-a little too quickly, he could tell, because both Moody and Lupin were watching him closely, 'look, I really don't know what's going on, d'you think I could talk to Remus alone, please, just for a minute?'  
  
James looked slightly offended that Sirius wanted to talk to Remus instead of him, but Sirius had bigger worries than putting his murdered friend's nose out of joint. Remus nodded calmly, and walked over to Sirius. 'Come on', he said, 'we'll go down to the meeting room.' Then, turning to everyone else, 'you lot go and clean yourselves up, I'll try and sort this out.'  
  
Remus led Sirius to the furthest fireplace from the entrance in total silence. He pulled out his wand, and tapped the four bricks in each corner. Slowly, the floor of the fireplace dropped downwards, revealing some steps, which led to a long, dark stone passageway.  
  
Sirius was not surprised to see this-he had spent much of his time in one of the rooms off this secret passageway the last time Voldemort had been in power, when the Ministry had also housed the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix, unbeknownst to those in authority, of course; it would have made the Ministry look bad, to have what would appear to be a vigilante organisation hiding out in a secret chamber. It was Dumbledore who had told them about it, and mostly, Order member apparated straight there. Now, apparently, things had changed.  
  
Sirius followed Remus along the passageway in silence, until they reached the Order chamber. Sirius smiled, as he saw that this at least had not changed; the same large, circular mahogany table, surrounded by dining chairs; the same portrait of Albus Dumbledore on the wall, newspaper clippings stuck all around it.  
  
'What the hell is going on, Sirius?' Remus asked, shutting the door carefully behind them, 'what are you talking about? And why did you want to talk to me?'  
  
Sirius looked at his old friend sadly. 'I wanted to talk to you because you're the only person here I can really trust and I think you're the least likely one to call me crazy', he said, 'you've become my best friend, Remus, in my reality.'  
  
'What's happened to James?' Remus asked sharply, 'I noticed how you looked when you spoke to him and Lily.'  
  
'They died fifteen years ago', Sirius responded quietly, 'I didn't want to tell them that, it'd only upset them. Frank and Alice lost their minds, after being tortured by Voldemort a few years before that.'  
  
'My God', Remus breathed, looking horrified, 'Sirius, I think you'd better start at the beginning!'  
  
And so, Sirius told Remus everything; about how, fifteen years previously, a prophecy was made about Harry Potter, and Voldemort went to kill him; about how the curse rebounded on Voldemort and he fled, horribly weakened and powerless; about how Harry had grown up with his horrible aunt and uncle, and now regarded Hogwarts as his true home. For as long as possible, he put off telling Remus about his own trials and tribulations during those years. 'How's Wormtail getting along?' He asked casually.  
  
'Great', Remus replied with a smile, 'he's on of the leaders in the Order now. He's quite popular! How is he getting along in your world?'  
  
Sirius took a deep breath and plunged into the truly dark and upsetting part of his tale.  
  
'He...he sold Lily and James?' Remus choked, 'and left you to rot in Azkaban?'  
  
Sirius nodded grimly. 'And now, Voldemort's rising again, and he's desperate to kill Harry. I was in the middle of saving him when I fell through the veil.'  
  
After giving all the details of the fight in the Department of Mysteries, Sirius sat down, exhausted. Remus had a stunned look on his face.  
  
'This...this prophecy...' Remus said slowly, 'it hasn't been made in this reality...but does that mean it's not true?'  
  
'What d'you mean?' Sirius asked, puzzled.  
  
'I mean, just because nobody heard it in this world, doesn't neccessarily mean it isn't correct', Remus explained, 'it could apply to both our realities. Maybe Harry does need to fight Voldemort, for him to be utterly destroyed. In this world, Harry's just a normal boy. Quite bright, good at quidditch...but he has no scar, and he's not famous. Y'know Sirius, I think you were sent here for a reason. We've been fighting Voldemort for so many years now, and we're no closer to winning-if anything, he's got the upper hand right now. I don't think you appearing just now was a coincidence. Fate decided you had a better purpose than just dying, trying to save your godson. Who knows, maybe if Harry destroys our Voldemort, yours will be gone too!'  
  
Sirius and Remus stared at each other, filled with a mixture of excitement and fear.  
  
'We need to tell Dumbledore', Sirius said after a few seconds, 'he can tell us what to do!'  
  
Remus nodded gravely. 'But first', he advised, 'I think you left a few puzzled people upstairs, who deserve an explanation.'  
  
Sirius sighed heavily. Was he _ever_ going to get a day's peace?


	3. Dumbledore and Sirius

After a rather harrowing conversation, where Sirius had to explain the story to the other members of the Order of the Phoenix (omitting several important details, such as the fate of the Potters and Longbottoms in his reality, and Harry's involvement.), Remus suggested that a trip to see Albus Dumbledore was in order. James, of course, insisted on coming along as well, something which gave Sirius mixed feelings; he still felt like he was talking to a ghost every time he spoke to James.  
  
They used a portkey, conveniently set up to allow any member of the Order immediate access to the headmaster's study. Dumbledore seemed more than a little surprised to see them.  
  
'To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?' He asked, smiling benevolently at his ex-pupils.  
  
'Sirius has some news for you', James blurted out at once, 'only this isn't the Sirius we know. It's a different one.'  
  
Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. 'A different one?' His light blue eyes surveyed Sirius closely.  
  
'Yeah', Sirius replied, 'I'm...I'm from another reality.'  
  
And Sirius told the whole story once more...well, not quite the whole story. With many nervous glances in James' direction, he told Dumbledore the abbreviated version of events. When he had finished, Dumbledore sat back in his chair and looked slightly amused. 'Very good, Sirius', he said, 'now, if you would be so kind as to tell me the true story, leaving out none of the details, please.'  
  
Sirius and Remus both looked at James, who stared back, puzzled. 'Is someone not telling me something?' He said at last, looking from Sirius to Dumbledore, to Remus, and back again, 'Sirius, what's going on?'  
  
As Sirius' eyes met those of his best friend, he felt tears prick the back of his eyeballs. He shook his head to clear them away-crying like a baby would help nobody.  
  
Why can't I always be in this reality, he thought bitterly, why did I have to be in a world where James dies?  
  
'Sirius?' James prompted, looking anxious, 'what's the matter?'  
  
'Remember, Sirius', Dumbledore said gently, 'you were brought to this reality for a reason. It would be a foolish waste not to reveal the truth now, however painful it may be.'  
  
Sirius looked at Dumbledore, and realised that the headmaster already knew what he was going to say. He opened his mouth to ask a question, but shut it again. Now was not a time for questions.  
  
And so he told the whole story this time, trying his best not to look at James as he did so. When he had finished, there was utter silence in the room. Then, after several minutes, James leapt to his feet.  
  
'Pettigrew...I'm gonna kill him...he...he betrayed...Voldemort...Harry!' James was not even capable of forming a proper sentence any longer, so immense was his fury, 'let me out of here, Dumbledore, I've got something I need to do.'  
  
'I will not allow you to go and kill Peter Pettigrew, James', Dumbledore replied calmly, 'take your seat, we have much to discuss.'  
  
James slammed his hand down on Dumbledore's desk, making Sirius and Remus jump. 'I WILL NOT SIT HERE AND DO NOTHING ABOUT THIS!' He bellowed.  
  
'It's not happening in this reality, Prongs, old friend', Remus intervened tentatively, 'so there's no point in attacking an innocent man.'  
  
'How do we know he's innocent, eh?' James demanded angrily, 'he could be...I dunno, off talking to some Death Eaters as we speak, grassing us up, telling Voldemort where we are, what we're doing! We've known there's a mole for some time-I say it's him!'  
  
'Wild accusation won't get you anywhere, James', Sirius said sadly, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. James turned to face Sirius.  
  
'Quite aside from murdering me and my wife, he put you in Azkaban for twelve years', he shouted furiously, 'and then he wouldn't even take his punishment like a man when you caught him! He can't be so different in this world, can he?'  
  
'James, just shut up for a minute, will you?' Remus shouted exasperatedly, 'sit down and listen to us! This prophecy business is far more important right now-we may have found a way to destroy Voldemort!'  
  
James stared at him, his mouth wide open. 'I'm not letting Harry anywhere near Voldemort! I don't care about the prophecy!'  
  
'You can't ignore one part of my reality, and believe another, just 'cos it suits you!' Sirius cried, 'if only you knew...you've never been there! Harry's faced Voldemort four times and survived! He's been tortured, followed, spied on, injured...he had to watch a boy die, for goodness' sake! Any other kid would've given up long ago, but he's got through it and I bet he's a lot stronger in this world than you think.'  
  
'Professor Dumbledore', Remus interjected, ignoring the shocked look on James' face after Sirius' outburst, 'do you know if prophecies hold true in all realities?'  
  
'I am unsure as to whether I know of anyone who has ever come from another reality, so I really cannot say', Dumbledore replied, 'although I do know that our fate, whatever it is, cannot be avoided. I suggest that you go and check the Department of Mysteries, Remus, check for a prophecy regarding Harry. It may have been recorded, but nobody overheard, as they did in Sirius' world.  
  
Remus nodded curtly, stood up, went to the fireplace, and returned to the Ministry using Floo Powder.  
  
'James', Dumbledore said, turning to the shell-shocked man, 'James, look at me please.'  
  
With an effort, James turned to face Dumbledore.  
  
'Go and see if Harry is all right', the headmaster requested, 'it may set your mind at rest. Perhaps Sirius could accompany you! Though I would not advise either of you to mention what has happened today. It would be unwise to cause unneccessary worry to Harry.'  
  
Sirius and James nodded, and headed for the door.  
  
'One moment, Sirius!'  
  
Sirius turned around again, as James left the room (signalling that he would wait outside).  
  
'Sirius, I have three questions for you', Dumbledore informed him quietly, 'will you answer them honestly, and listen to what I have to say?'  
  
'Of course', Sirius replied at once, sitting down again.  
  
'My first is this: Do you believe Peter Pettigrew to be a danger to the Order?'  
  
Sirius gulped, then replied, 'I would have my doubts about him, yes.'  
  
Dumbledore nodded. 'Number Two: Would it be your desire to return to your reality if this was over?'  
  
Sirius nodded immediately, but then hesitated. 'But, I'm dead in my reality', he said softly.  
  
'We will worry about that when and if the time comes', Dumbledore responded calmly, 'and thirdly, Sirius, are you prepared to save this reality from Voldemort, no matter what the consequences are for you?'  
  
Sirius thought about this for a moment; the thought of having to die in this reality, as well as having died in his own one, was a little much. But then, he imagined seeing the happiness on James' face, and all the lives that could be saved...  
  
'Yeah', he replied huskily, 'course I am.'  
  
'Very well then', Dumbledore said gently, 'we shall wait until Remus returns...then we will talk again. Now, go and see Harry.'  
  
Sirius smiled, and stood up. 'Thank you, Professor', he said, 'I...I hope I can be of some help...'  
  
'You already have been, Sirius', Dumbledore answered, his eyes twinkling, 'by showing us that, at least in one reality, Voldemort was almost defeated, you have given us hope. I do not understand fully how you came here, but I am very glad you did.' 


	4. Treachery Always Wins Through

James, Sirius, Harry and Ron were sitting in the stands on the quidditch pitch. Harry and Ron had just been demonstrating some new manouevres they had learnt, which Sirius had watched in admiration. If Harry was good at quidditch in his reality, he was superb in this one.  
  
'That's my boy', James said fondly, ruffling Harry's already untidy hair. Harry grinned. Sirius stared at Harry's forehead; it was devoid of any scars of any sort-Harry looked very different without it, Sirius thought. He wasn't wearing glasses either-in this reality, apparently, James and Lily had paid to have his sight magically corrected.  
  
Ron, however, looked the same as Sirius remembered him.  
  
'Where's Hermione?' He asked suddenly, 'studying, I suppose?'  
  
Ron frowned slightly. 'Hermione?' He said questioningly, 'why would we know where she is? She's an uptight, nosy-'  
  
'Ron', Harry said quietly, 'is that really fair?'  
  
Sirius looked from Harry to Ron, puzzled. 'Why do you say that, Harry?' He asked.  
  
'Hermione's parents were killed by You-Know-Who, just before she came to Hogwarts', Ron informed him, raising an eyebrow, 'don't you remember? It was all over the papers. Everyone had thought there was a pattern to Voldemort's killings, and the Ministry had been guarding the next suspected target, about two hundred miles north of where Hermione lived. A load of his followers turned up, killed a tonne of Muggles on her street...she was at her aunt's house for the day, and found the Dark Mark over her house when she got home, but didn't know what it meant? You have to remember that, Sirius! It was a big deal-a tragic human story they called it.'  
  
'Oh...' Sirius shot a glance at James, who looked anxious, in case the truth about Sirius was about to be discovered, 'oh yeah, I remember now. Dunno what put her name into my head.' He laughed it off, and James came to his rescue.  
  
'You boys want to go back inside? It's getting chilly', he said chirpily, rubbing his hands together and standing up, 'come on!'  
  
They strolled back up to the school, laughing and talking. Sirius didn't dare ask any more questions about Harry's classmates, for fear their lives and friendships were different than he remembered. James, however, kept the boys entertained with a story about the quidditch final he won in his seventh year:  
  
'So there I was, right, diving for the snitch, and this great big gorilla of a Slytherin comes flying straight at me! So I roll over, and he misses me, but his foot clips my hand, and I lose my grip. I'm still flying at top speed, hanging by one hand, and I can see the Snitch really clearly. I reach out, and-'  
  
'Sirius! James! I've been looking for you everywhere!'  
  
Remus Lupin had just come racing down the castle steps, looking very pale and quite upset. He took in Harry and Ron, and hurriedly plastered a smile on his face. 'Harry! Ron! Great to see you! Er...Sirius, James, d'you think I could talk to you in private?'  
  
'Yeah, sure', James said, looking concerned, 'off you go, boys, I'll come and find you before I leave.'  
  
'Oh fine then!' Ron said huffily, raising his eyes to heaven, 'c'mon Harry, let's go.'  
  
Remus waited until the two teenagers had disappeared into the castle, then exhaled loudly. 'I have some news for you both', he said gravely, 'I've already told Dumbledore and he asked me to come and find you. I went to the Department of Mysteries and checked for a prophecy about Harry.'  
  
'And?' Sirius and James asked together.  
  
Remus bowed his head. 'I found one', he said softly, 'one that is about Harry and how he will defeat Voldemort...and how it will be Sirius that helps him do it.'  
  
'What?' Sirius and James spoke in unison again, completely astounded by Remus' announcement.  
  
'I listened to the whole prophecy', Remus replied quietly, 'it said that someone familiar would change...that's you, Sirius...and that the son of those who are dead in one world would destroy the Dark Lord in another world...that's your son, James, he's meant to kill Voldemort...and that then all worlds would be freed from the Dark Lord's power...I'm...I'm sorry.'  
  
'Who heard the prophecy?' James asked harshly, 'who heard that, and never told anyone about it? Who was it?'  
  
Remus looked up at them, and his face was grey and drawn. 'It was Peter Pettigrew', he whispered, 'Peter Pettigrew heard the prophecy of Sybil Trelawney.' 


End file.
